Changing Opinions
by DD Agent
Summary: Deleted scene from 5.14, something that had been nagging me after 5.03. Loosley a sequel to One More Chance, last episodes deleted scene, but its not required reading. Will/Sharon; Sharon/Georgette


**Changing Opinions by DD Agent**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, settings etc of The Closer, I'm just playing with them!_

Sharon felt a hand on the corner of her hip, and wasn't sure whether she should bat it away, or just enjoy the brief contact. She was in a bar just around the corner from Parker Centre, thankfully not the one that her colleagues frequented; she doubted she would be welcome there. But it had been a long day, and going for a drink was something she just needed to do. She turned around to face whoever had decided her hip was a comfy place to rest their hand. It belonged to face she knew from long ago, but not quite the same as it had been.

"Detective Andrews - I heard you had become a woman."

The detective nodded, and parted her hair aside. The dress was fetching, more out of Chief Johnson's wardrobe than hers, but the surgeons did good work. Of course they couldn't remove the smile on her lips that she remembered back when she was a Sergeant, or the predatory glint in her eye. Some things never changed.

"I have indeed. My, you've aged well, apart from the frown lines around your mouth. I should give you the name of my surgeon; maybe they can remove your self righteous attitude too."

Sharon snorted, and went back to her drink. She didn't know what Andrews' game was, but she wasn't being drawn into it. She had had enough of that back in her youth, where it was a popular game amongst the other detectives to see if they could get under her skin enough to make her quit, or screw with her enough so she screwed them. None of the detectives had come close, apart from one. George Andrews had tried, and failed and his pushing her had ended up with him in front of Internal Affairs. Out of all the detectives, the only one who had managed to make out with her had been Andy Flynn, her partner at that time. And that had screwed _everything_ up.

"Good to see you too Detective."

She took another sip of her drink, and the hand hadn't moved. Sharon spun round, but unfortunately her position was way too close to the Detective for her liking. Despite him now being a woman, she still had the presence she had always had. "Can I help you with something?"

Andrews removed the hand from her hip and placed it on the bar, leaning in close to her face. She smelled of sweet perfume, and Sharon could see the lines of her makeup. She felt considerably underdressed by the woman in front of her; she had just put on her nearest suit and brushed her hair that very morning. Andrews winked at her. "You remember back in the day, when you and me had a little thing going on?"

"I remember you lost and had to run round Parker Centre in your underwear because you couldn't get into mine."

She waved her hand away, smiling at the Captain in front of her. "Well, I obviously remember it differently. Now, I'm usually into blondes, but there's something about you Captain that I have always wanted to…do."

Trust George, now Georgette she heard, to still be into women. Sharon tried to move upwards, but Detective Andrews blocked her way. She was used to that smile, used to that glint. However, she wasn't used to someone squeezing her ass, and cupping it tighter than she was used to. Especially it being a female someone, although she wasn't used to much attention, period.

"Dinner?"

"Over my dead body."

She pushed away from Detective Andrews, took the last gulp of her drink and headed outwards from the bar. She pulled on her jacket, but she could hear from the clack of her heels that Andrews was following her.

"It's because I used to be a man, isn't it?"

Sharon turned around, exasperated. "No, it's because you're still a sleaze. Why don't you try Chief Johnson, she's blonde."

"She's married."

Sharon stifled a laugh, things had never really changed for George Andrews, he still loved women, and now he was one. She continued to walk down the street, but she soon found her arm being taken by Detective Andrews, and they continued to walk down the street together, arm in arm. It wasn't soon before their arms broke, and the Detective's hand was trailing down her arse. Sharon reached behind and caught her hand in a vice like grip.

"Listen, you're a really great guy…girl. But I'm not interested in really seeing anyone."

Andrews cleared her throat and looked at her. "Is there someone?"

Deep blue eyes, strong arms as they lifted weights, stretching her legs. Sharp suits, compassion in the eyes, ice in the voice. She dreamt about him in the middle of the night, she thought about him during the day, looked forward to their time in the Gym, their little chats. "Sort of."

"Well I hope he or she is worth it," and Georgette leaned forward to give Sharon a chaste kiss on the cheek. Maybe sometimes people did change. "You were the one I never had, guess it just wasn't meant to be."

Turning away from her, blushing a little, she could see Chief Pope coming out of Parker Centre, walking across to the bar she had just vacated. He obviously wasn't welcome in the cops bar either. He was wrapped up in a thick winter coat, with leather gloves on. He seemed to be in good spirits, and Sharon felt her breath hitch at the sight of him. Andrews followed her eye line and started chuckling.

"A crush on the boss - it'll never work out, sweetheart. I see red lingerie, a hotel bar, but no wedding ring. He isn't the type to marry his employees, and you aren't the type to continue an affair, you play too hard by the rules."

Sharon watched as he checked his watch, and then looked up to see her standing on the pavement. He waved at her, his grin beaming. She waved back just as wildly, and he was about to walk over until he saw Detective Andrews behind her. He stopped, but the Detective waved him over, and bid farewell to the Captain, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good luck Captain, try and have a little more fun. You may get laid more often."

She didn't respond to the departing Detective as Will came up to her then, his arms wrapped around his body to keep warm. She didn't know when she had started referring him to Will, maybe when her heart gave a little leap every time she saw him. She was shivering a little in the December night, she hadn't put a coat on when she had left the house this morning, and now she was paying the price. She hadn't also put on any make up, but then again she didn't think she would be running into her crush.

"Hi. Was that Detective Andrews?"

Sharon nodded. "Yeah, she was hitting on me."

He smiled. "Well, it's understandable. You're very attractive."

She tried to not let it show that she had butterflies in her stomach. "Thank you Chief. I think he just wanted to tie up some old loose ends."

Will looked at her, and smiled. "You want a drink?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

He took off his coat and wrapped it around her shoulders as they headed back into the bar.


End file.
